miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Alix Kubdel/History
Alix Kubdel is a teenage girl in Miss Bustier's class. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Alix is one of the students at Collège Françoise Dupont joining Miss Bustier's class. After class is over, she goes to the field for gym class. She is later seen leaving the field just before Stoneheart arrives. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", Alix is one of the many people who crowd Ivan after his previous akumatization, asking him if he seriously doesn't remember anything. During attendance, she is as surprised as everyone else when Ivan is reakumatized. Later, Alix, along with her classmates and other Parisian citizens, hears Hawk Moth's demand that Ladybug and Cat Noir surrender their Miraculouses. She is horrified, but when Ladybug refuses and vows to protect the Parisians, Alix cheers. The next day, she is amused when Marinette stands up to Chloé. In "The Bubbler", Alix was one of the many people Bubbler forces to attend a surprise birthday party for Adrien. Though she dances at the party, she is shown to be quite miserable. She cheers when Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to stop Bubbler, but she gets bubbled by him as a result, though she was later freed after his defeat. In "Mr. Pigeon", Alix heard of the Derby Hat contest happening at their school and was talking to Ivan and Juleka in the courtyard. In "Timebreaker", Alix celebrates her 15th birthday with her father at Le Grand Paris hotel's restaurant. When Mr. Kubdel asks Alix why she didn't dress up, Alix merely points out that she did take off her cap. Mr. Kubdel then presents her with a silver pocket watch as a gift. At first, Alix is uninterested by it, but after her father shows her that it produces a hologram when opened, she takes a liking to it. She then receives a message reminding her about the bet between her and Kim happening at Trocadéro. Though she doesn't want to ditch her father, Mr. Kubdel allows her to go, but not before reminding her to take care of the watch. At Trocadéro, after Max explains the rules of the bet, Alix takes out her watch and asks Alya to hold it while she races Kim. The watch ends up being passed along from classmate to classmate until Chloé drops it and Alix accidentally skates over it. Horrified, Alix angrily blames her entire class. Marinette suggests that maybe she get the watch fixed, but Alix tells her that the watch was unfixable as it was one-of-a-kind. She is then akumatized into Timebreaker and begins touching people in order to steal their energy so that she can travel back in time and save her watch. After stealing Cat Noir's energy, Timebreaker has enough power to go back in time and therefore does so, but she fails in stopping the watch from being broken. The other Alix blames Ladybug for incident and is also akumatized into Timebreaker. Then the other Timebreaker offers her her help. The two Timebreakers battle Cat Noir and two Ladybugs but are defeated in the end. Ladybug then gives Alix her watch back. Alix thanks her for fixing it and realizes that she never should have let anyone watch over it for her, promising to be more careful. In "Lady Wifi", Alix was in Ms. Bustier's class until everyone hears a sudden announcement from Lady Wifi, then she and everyone fled the school after Lady Wifi made her annoucement. In "The Evillustrator", Alix was in Science Class with her friends getting paired up for a Physics presentation, In "Rogercop", she was enjoying Career Day until Chloe accused Marinette of stealing her bracelet. Then, Alix got irked at Marinette when she accused them of stealing as well. In "Dark Cupid", she was finishing a Literature lesson in Ms. Bustier's class and went home after school was finished. In "Horrificator", Alix had the job of board clapper as she and her friends were making a film for a movie festival until Mylene got scared and the gang needed a new actress for the lead with Chloe being chosen then Marinette. However, the movie was put on hold when the crew couldn't find Kim or Max and became more surprised that there was pink goo encasing them in the school. Alix followed the group to Mr. Damocles' office only to discover that he was gone too but soon Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive informing the group that the akumatized villain Horrificator was running around. Then, Alix up ends up as one of the villain's victims being encased in a goo cocoon until she and everyone were set free. In "Darkblade", Alix heard that representative elections were coming up and was asked by Marinette how she wasn't running but retorted to her the same question. During their class she became surprised that her friend to suggestion to run, sometime later Alix heard that Chloe brought Jagged Stone to City Hall to sign autographs and gave into her bribe. However, when Darkblade came looking for a fight she and the others looked to their representative for advice being that Chloe was no help Alix followed Marinette's lead in boarding up the windows and went upstairs with the others. During the heroes' skirmish with Darkblade she and everyone were briefly turned into his knights until he was defeated and things were returned to normal. Afterwards, Alix was shocked that Chloe and Sabrina had stolen Marinette's diary and wandered if they had any answers which Chloe denies. Then, heard Marinette's speech about wanting to elected by fair means applauding for her friend's speech and for winning the next day. In "Princess Fragrance", she was in Science class with her friends. In "Pixelator", during Miss Bustier's class trip to Le Grand Paris hotel, Alix was shown having a pillow fight with Ivan until Miss Bustier reminds the two that what they were doing was worth a huge portion of their grade. In "Gamer", Alix watched as Max and Adrien competed to be finalists in a video game competition. She then watches as Max and Marinette compete and was surprised when Marinette defeats Max easily. She felt bad for him losing his spot, though when the actual competition comes around, she cheers as Max and Marinette enter the arena. In "Reflekta", Alix was put in the front row of the class photo. When Juleka winds up akumatized, she was one of the many people affected by Reflekta and was returned to normal after Reflekta's defeat and goes to take multiple class photos with her friends at the park. In "Antibug", Alix like everyone else found out that something weird was going on with Chloe. Season 2 In "Santa Claws", Alix alongside her father went to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie and receives a Christmas log from Marinette. Later, she learned that Adrien went missing and joins in the search to look for him. Once she heard that Adrien was home safe, she goes with everyone else to the Agreste mansion and is invited inside for a Christmas feast. In "The Collector", Alix learns that Adrien's father has banned Adrien from going to school. However, she was happy to see him when he comes back the next day. In "Despair Bear", Alix watched the cooking lesson Tom Dupain gives the class until it is interrupted by Chloé, who secretly calls the fire department in the middle of it. She later attends the party Chloé hosts and, after Despair Bear's defeat, bakes some macarons along with the other party guests. In "Befana", she attends Marinette’s 14th birthday party and appears to have fun until Befana shows up. When Befana sends her fairy minions after Marinette, Alix helps the others in trying to restrain them, refusing to let them hurt Marinette, though she is turned into coal by Befana as a result. However, after Befana’s defeat, Alix is returned to normal and continues to celebrate Marinette’s birthday. In "Robostus", Alix, along with the rest of her class, is shown to be fascinated by Max’s robot Markov. In "The Dark Owl", once Mr. Damocles’ alter ego - The Owl - earns the Parisians’ respect, Alix along with Kim and Max request to take a picture with him and pose as owls. In "Gigantitan", at a meeting in Marinette’s bedroom, when Alya tells the girls that Marinette has a crush on someone, Alix is quick to reveal that she and the others know it’s Adrien. She then listens to a plan devised by Marinette and Alya to set Marinette up on a romantic date with Adrien. She is given the codename “Violet” and put in charge of skating by André’s ice cream cart and throwing rose petals at Marinette and Adrien while they eat ice cream. However, when the girls actually try the idea, things don’t go as planned, leaving Alix to wait by André’s ice cream cart for a long time. Eventually, she comes back and throws rose petals at the girls, asking if Adrien had left. She joins the girls in taking a rickshaw ride home. In "Frightningale”, Alix and the other girls attend auditions held by Clara Nightingale to be extras in her new music video. When Marinette was offered the role of Ladybug, she was happy for her but nevertheless delighted when Marinette turns down the offer to be with her friends, embracing her in a group hug. When Chloé shows up to audition for the role of Ladybug, Alix can’t help but laugh when Marinette expresses her belief that Chloé doesn’t stand a chance of being chosen and calls herself Master Marinette Dupain-Cheng. However, when Chloé does get the role; Marinette changes her mind as a result, Alix cheers her and Adrien on as they rehearse together in Ladybug and Cat Noir costumes. She was disappointed when Chloé caused the shoot to be canceled, and when Frightningale appears, Alix runs to safety. Later, she appears alongside many other Parisians in the new version of Clara’s music video and watches it with her classmates. In "Syren", Alix went to the movies with her friends, but the theater soon winds up flooded by Syren, forcing her and the others to go up to the roof for safety. When Marinette says that she will go get help and paddles away in a small boat, Alix cynically asks if that means they’re saved. In "Zombizou", Alix and the rest of Miss Bustier’s class get gifts for their teacher’s birthday, though she was disappointed upon learning that Chloé didn’t get Miss Bustier anything. Later, when she discovers that Chloé sabotaged Marinette’s gift, Alix is just as displeased as the rest of her classmates and points out that over half the akumatizations in Paris were caused by her. She is surprised when Miss Bustier is akumatized into Zombizou and runs out of the classroom with the rest of her class while Zombizou and Ladybug fight. She hides inside one of the lockers in the locker room until Ladybug shows up and takes the non-infected students up to the roof. When Alix learns that Zombizou was after Chloé, she expresses irritation over the fact that akumatized villains are always caused by her and angrily tells Chloé that she only ever thinks of herself. She is then taken to safety inside an empty bus along with other non-infected students. But Rose, who is also inside the bus, turns out to be infected after previously helped get some kissing zombies away from Chloé. After she kisses Juleka, Rose charged towards the others, but Alix holds her back, having full faith in Ladybug. After Zombizou’s defeat, Alix is returned to normal and embraces Rose and Juleka. In "Frozer", when Alix learns about Adrien’s date with Kagami from Marinette, the girls all suggest ways that Marinette could get out of playing matchmaker, with Alix suggesting that she claim to have already promised to hang with her friends. However, when Marinette decides not to cancel and expresses her belief that maybe she and Adrien are better off just friends, Alix and the other girls vehemently disagree and quickly get into an argument. In "Style Queen (Queen's Battle - Part 1)", Alix is shown to be attending Gabriel Agreste’s fashion show. In "Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)", Alix is seen in the audience of Gabriel Agreste’s fashion show. In "Reverser", Alix is part of the school’s Art Club and does some spray paint on the walls. When Marinette is introducing Marc to everyone, Alix greets him and teases Nathaniel about his love of drawing superheroes. When Chloé shows up and claims to have a project to work on, Alix quickly guesses that it’s a collage of selfies, causing an embarrassed Chloé to leave. Later at the Louvre museum, when Nathaniel explains the incident between him, Marc, and Marinette, Alix believes that there was a misunderstanding as Marinette would never make fun of somebody. When Ladybug and Cat Noir show up she was surprised by how clumsy Ladybug is and how easily frightened Cat Noir gets due to both being reversed by Reverser. After learning that Reverser was after Nathaniel, Alix offers to help the duo in defeating him. Though Ladybug initially refuses as it is dangerous, Alix makes a point that the two will need help due to their current condition and refuses to abandon Nathaniel as he is her friend. At the Eiffel Tower, as part of Ladybug’s plan, Alix flies the kite that Cat Noir is attached to. Alix gives Ladybug her yo-yo back and, after Reverser is turned back into Marc, Alix shouts Miraculous Ladybug with Ladybug. The next day at school, Alix listens as Marc and Nathaniel present their comic to the Art Club. In "Malediktator", Alix laughs at the Queen Bee presentation Chloé shows the class and is quick to point out how Chloé went out of control after having superpowers for only five minutes. Later, she learns that Chloé is leaving Paris and was ecstatic, happily celebrating alongside the rest of the school. But Malediktator soon crashes the party and makes it so that she along with other students and staff destroy the building. After Malediktator’s defeat, Alix attends a party honoring Queen Bee. In "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)", like most of her classmates, Alix believes Lila when she says in a video chat that she’s in the Kingdom of Achu and working on a project to reduce pollution. She then listens to Mr. Damocles as he praises Ladybug and Cat Noir’s heroism and is excited when Marinette claims that for her good deed, she is organizing a school-wide macaron tasting with lots of treats. Later, she learns that an akumatized Ladybug destroyed Cat Noir with his own Cataclysm (unaware that this was just an illusion created by Volpina) and is deeply upset. Just then, a bunch of scarlet akumas swarm the school and one of them turns Alix back into Timebreaker, who then heads to the Eiffel Tower. In "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)", after Scarlet Moth’s defeat, Alix attends a picnic honoring Marinette’s good deeds alongside her other classmates. Season 3 In “Chameleon”, Alix and the rest of her classmates greet Lila, who has returned to school. As Lila claims to have tinnitus and need a front row seat, Alix changes her seat, unaware that Lila is lying. Later, after the ordeal with Chameleon, Alix listens along with her other classmates as Lila continuously lies about being friends with Ladybug. Back in class, after Lila claims to no longer need a front row seat as her tinnitus is gone, Alix is one of the many students to request to move back to her old seat. In “Backwarder”, Alix and the other girls are called to Marinette’s house for an emergency meeting, though because it is early in the morning, Alix is very tired. When Marinette explains that Adrien and Kagami will both be at the royal wedding in England and asks for ideas on how to prevent a potential romantic weekend, Rose suggests that Marinette dress up as a famous British star to lure Adrien away from Kagami, though Alix is quick to point out that once Adrien discovers her true identity, he’ll be upset as he hates liars and will likely fall for Kagami while Marinette winds up in jail. Eventually, the girls all agree that Marinette should just tell Adrien her feelings before he leaves. The next day, Alix and the other girls ask how everything went with Adrien and cheers when Marinette says that she gave him a letter. Alix is happy when Adrien approaches Marinette but even more so when he gives her something. However, she is surprised when she discovers that it’s constipation capsules. In “Gamer 2.0”, when Max asks Alix if she’d like to test his new video game, Alix turns him down as she has an upcoming skating tournament she had to practice for. Later, she is one of the many people Gamer 2.0 zaps into his game and her akumatized identity is made to fight Lady WiFi, though she ends up losing. After Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated Gamer she and the other Parisians were set free. In "Miraculer", Alix was seen in the school courtyard. In "Oblivio", she along with a few others found Nino and Alya's hiding spot, then at their field trip's end Alix heard their apology for the trouble they caused. In “Party Crasher”, Alix helps the girls plant trees. She then receives a text explaining that Max is helping Nathaniel and Marc recover some lost data on their computer and therefore can’t make it. In “Timetagger”, after Alix hears a message from her family watch she leaves to find Ladybug and Cat Noir at the Louvre museum. Upon hearing the watch’s hologram about digging deep into the past after figuring out what it means, Alix took the duo to the Egypt exhibit and, after the right relic was found and destroyed the trio are shocked to find a mysterious Miraculous holder inside. After being set free she explains to Alix and the heroes that she was the Miraculous holder named Bunnyx from the future and apart of the duo's team of heroes explaining her purpose as the team's last resort. Also telling them how she stuck in stone because of a future Cat Noir damaging her jewel. Then, Bunnyx asks Alix for her watch, which Alix reluctantly gives her. She was shocked upon learning that it was the Rabbit Miraculous but even more shocked to discover that Bunnyx was her future self becoming ecstatic that she will eventually be given the Rabbit Miraculous. A confused Ladybug asked about how all this will end knowing that her younger self has seen it all happen but Bunnyx retorts saying that she was in stone for so long she couldn't remember anything. Except knowing that her younger self played a vital role in her memory and transforms. Leaving the museum the group sees the damage Timetagger has done leading to Ladybug doubting her abilities but Bunnyx informs her that she will grow up to be the greatest leader and superhero ever defeating so many villains. Interestingly when Cat Noir asks about his love with Ladybug she puts it in words they don't understand. They meet Timetagger outside but before the fight begins she placed her younger self in a specific spot. As Cat Noir tried to help Bunnyx warned him that's how her jewel got damaged in the first place. After a while the fighting started to take a toll on Bunnyx, but Alix still believed in her future self's victory, but became astonished that Ladybug was going to surrender. Then, she gave the heroine her pen to write a "defeat treaty" but Bunnyx was surprised as that was the same one from her memory. Still believing that her leader was going give up she refused to surrender until being assured by Ladybug giving her the note and returns to her time delivering the news to future duo. She was comforted by her leader saying she didn't fail and with the help of the both duos they were able to defeat Timetagger. Then upon hearing future Ladybug, Alix asked when she was going to get her Miraculous with her older self answering "as soon as you starting acting as cool as I am mini me". She bids her future counterpart farewell and then pounds-it with Ladybug and Cat Noir. In "Ikari Gozen", Alix participated in Friendship Day event with her girls and went off to solve the first clue. In "Reflekdoll", due to their science teacher not showing up Alix and her friends were let out an hour early. With some free time, she, Mylene and Rose were asked by Alya if any of them were interested in being Marinette's model for her website and was shocked when Juleka offered. In "Desperada", Alix agreed with her friends about how much calmer Marinette was around Luka than Adrien seeing him as worthy "boyfriend material". Then, heard a commotion on the deck of the Couffaine houseboat and was surprised to see Jagged Stone asking Anarka to come play with him but she sternly refuses. However, things went from bad to worse when Jagged's mistake led Vivica to be akumatized into Desperada leading everyone to being captured. But with Ladybug, Cat Noir and their new ally Viperion, Alix and her friends were set free. In "Ladybug (episode)", Alix was in Bustier's class finishing Mock exams until she heard that Marinette cheated on the test. Which she found surprising aware that Marinette would never do that but became more saddened that it resulted in her friend getting expelled. Leaving Alix and everyone else vulnerable to being reakumatized into Timebreaker again but due to Nathalie's condition it was undone. In "Startrain", Alix was getting ready for her class' big field trip to see Big Ben in London. sitting next to Kim. Afterwards, she sat next to Kim during the train ride soon and later heard Marinette yawning laughing in amusement as well as Kim's funny faces. Then, she had her attention turned Marinette and Adrien happy that they were sleeping peacefully. However, their trip took an unexpected turn when Max's mother was akumatized into Startrain by a stowaway akuma blasting everyone off into space. Despite following Marinette's lead into trying to overtake the train Alix and everyone were ecstatic to see Ladybug and Cat Noir were onboard and followed Ms. Bustier to the back of the train. With help from the heroes' new ally Pegasus they were all safely brought back to earth. In "Feast", she was at the Lourve Museum with Marinette and Alya waiting for her father to unveil a newly discovered statue. Then, heard that Alya say she was close to figuring out the mystery of the Miraculous holders which left Marinette astonished reminding her that she stopped looking for Ladybug's identity. Until she retorted about looking for Hawk Moth's instead, through Alya's research Alix was told that Miraculous heroes had been around showing them the holders of Black Cat, Butterfly and Ladybug. More so that some of them showed a special emblem which Alya figured that some Order of the Guardians had been watching over the heroes until 200 years ago they disappeared. Conversating with Alya, she figured out during that time there hadn't been any other heroes around until Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up leaving Alix amazed. In "Kwamibuster", aware that Ms. Mendelevei was on "a certain show" Alix became irked that her brother was apart of it. In "Felix", she was one video chat with her friends discussing on what they can do for Adrien, with Alix agreeing that they can't just show up at Adrien's house since his father wouldn't allow it but agreed to Marinette's idea to send video messages. In "Cat Blanc", Alix was seen with her friends on her skates while waiting for Marinette to get from dropping off her gift for Adrien. But to make it more fun she bets with Rose her skates if Marinette didn't do it and Rose betting her unicorn plushie and upon seeing a saddened Marinette return Alix receives the plushie and after Rose's encouragement she sees her friend rush off to try again. Then, Bunnyx's exits from her burrow coming to Ladybug to tell her that a major crisis was about to happen asking the heroine if there was anything to report on her end Ladybug said no. In a hurry Bunnyx brought Ladybug inside her burrow explaining that they shouldn't mess with the events of time but this was major crisis and upon seeing Ladybug eyeing the future she put a bowl over her head warning her young leader about surprises. Then, led her to an alternate future where Paris was destroyed but all she told Ladybug to do was her usual thing capture the akuma and restore order. Afterwards, she retreats to her burrow to try something else in case Ladybug failed wishing her luck. Observing the future through Cat Blanc she discovered Ladybug's identity and by rewinding the past she saw that Marinette unintentionally and exposed herself to Adrien. Soon parts of her body began to fade and learned that it was the heroes' and Hawk Moth's love that destroyed Paris leaving Bunnyx to wonder how it happened. Viewing the past again, she saw that despite Marinette and Adrien ending up together Gabriel threatened to break them up leading to Adrien exposing his identity to his love (and unknowingly to their greatest enemy) in an attempt to save her. As the timeline continued Bunnyx discovered Hawk Moth's identity and his purpose leading to Cat Noir's akumatization and earth's destruction pleading to Ladybug to fix this nightmare. Continuing to observe Bunnyx saw Cat Blanc's anger reach a boiling point threatening to destroy everything in the universe causing all of her burrow screens to go blank horrified that he was going to cause the end of the world. And yet, upon seeing Ladybug deakumatize Cat Noir she praised her young leader for a great job but realized if Ladybug used her restoration powers in the future the Cat would still have the memory of Marinette's identity. Realizing what Ladybug had to do Bunnyx was instructed to bring her ten minutes to back the past before she got her understanding that Ladybug had to use her powers in the past. Following suite Bunnyx asked Ladybug if she remembered how Adrien discovered her identity and found what she saw through her previous portal was correct but when the young heroine was unsure what happened after that. Bunnyx assumed that Adrien must have told Nino, who then was past to Alya who wrote on the Ladyblog however, they both believed Adrien told someone until it was spread all over the news. After opening a portal Bunnyx rejoiced that her body and the timeline was fixed. Then, Bunnyx was asked by a confused Ladybug if changing the events of time erases her memory, she gently answers, "What is seen, can't be unseen". Informing her leader that she knows her identity and a few other things and was asked if she knew Hawk Moth's identity but withheld that information telling Ladybug that time was fragile. As well as telling her young leader as to why she chose Bunnyx to wield the Rabbit Miraculous because she knew how to keep things secret and returned to her own time. Then, Alix heard that Marinette backed out into giving Adrien her gift. In "Miracle Queen", after the titular villain's and Hawk Moth's defeat, Alix was enjoying time with her friends at the Seine. Category:Histories Category:Article stubs Category:Character histories